


life is a highway

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bite-y scratchy, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Luisa bit her lip, pointedly avoiding Rose’s gaze, eyes glued to the tire jack that, rather than lifting the car as it was meant to, had come straight through the metal of the hood with what she could only assume was an important engine tube dangling from it and emitting ominous amounts of steam.





	life is a highway

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I AM BACK
> 
> This fic has been half-written for like six months. And then those assholes went and got a DONUT TRUCK and here we are. 
> 
> Hopefully this isn't an anomaly (if Anna has anything to say about it, it won't be). 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also yes I did reference my own fic as the basis for this IT'S FINE. It's [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418911) in case anyone is wondering.

“Great, what are we supposed to do now?”

Luisa bit her lip, pointedly avoiding Rose’s gaze, eyes glued to the tire jack that, rather than lifting the car as it was meant to, had come straight through the metal of the hood with what she could only assume was an important engine tube dangling from it and emitting ominous amounts of steam. 

“You’re a supervillain, don’t you have a hoverplane or something?” Luisa said hesitantly. She chanced a look up at the other woman, only to find Rose’s patented blood-chilling look firmly in place. 

With a gentle tilt of her head and a smile, Luisa reached up and patted Rose’s cheek.  “You know that doesn’t work on me.”  
  
Rose pushed her hand away quickly. “Luisa!”

“What?”

“We are stuck on the side of the I-5 freeway in in the middle of the night.”

“Listen, you’re the one that wanted to do some sort of dreamy redo of a drive you used to take alone,” Luisa replied. 

“You’re the one who insisted that she knew how to change a tire!” Rose snapped.

“I do!” 

Rose didn’t even deign to respond, merely gesturing emphatically at the dangling hose. 

“I think that jack is defective. I can’t work with defective equipment,” Luisa said. 

“Are you trying to be cute?”

“No. I am  _ succeeding _ at being cute,” she replied with a grin. 

Rose took a deep breath, and Luisa rolled her eyes. “Rose, come on, we’ll call a tow truck, they’ll tow us to the nearest town, you’ll buy a new car like it costs peanuts, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Lovely. Now I get to deal with a sweaty man touching my stuff.”

“You’ll survive,” Luisa said as she ducked back into the car and grabbed her phone. 

“Maybe I won’t,” Rose responded, petulantly crossing her arms. “Maybe he will be an axe murderer.”

“Babe, that would work a lot better if you weren’t a cold-blooded killer,” she said distractedly as she held the phone up to her ear. “Hi! Yes, I am currently stranded on the side of the road and need a tow.”

As Luisa made arrangements with the tow company, Rose slid back into the driver’s seat and shut the door. Moments later, Luisa followed, curling into the passenger’s seat and dropping her phone into the center console. 

“They said it will be at least an hour.”

Rose didn’t respond. 

“There’s some pile-up near Redding.” 

Still no answer. 

“They suggested we might want to call the police to come sit with us to keep us safe.” 

Nothing. 

“I thought that might not be a great idea.”

Silence. 

“Are you really not talking to me?!”

“I’m using my emotional toolbox,” Rose replied in a low voice. “I’m thinking before I speak. I am considering the consequences of my actions before taking them.”

“You know, if you’re going to use our therapy tools, you can’t do it selectively - it has to be all the time,” Luisa said. 

The other woman dropped her head back against the seat and sighed. Luisa gave a small smile and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Rose’s ear. “Hey, it’s not all bad. At least we’re waiting together.”

Rose’s face softened, and Luisa knew that she had won, at least for the moment. Rose turned to look at her and Luisa recognized the glint in her eye. 

“So what do you suggest we do while we wait?” Rose said.

“Umm, I Spy?” Luisa replied.   

Rose raised an eyebrow, and Luisa continued, “Here, I’ll start. I spy something...green.”

“Green?”

“Yup, green.” 

With a sigh Rose said, “Gee, I don’t know. Trees?”

“Very good!” Luisa replied. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Hiding a smile, Rose thought for a second. “Okay, I spy something brown.”

“Dirt?”

“Nope.”

Luisa cast her gaze around the car. “My bag?”

Rose shook her head and Luisa’s forehead crinkled in confusion. 

“Okay, maybe not brown so much as...hazel.” 

Luisa let out a laugh in surprise. “It’s my eyes, isn’t it?”

“Very good,” Rose replied with a grin. 

“God, you’re such a lesbian. C’mere.” She reached out and pulled Rose in for a kiss, her hand tangling in the other woman’s curly hair. 

Luisa would never get over kissing Rose - especially now that she was allowed to do it whenever she wanted. She’d decided not long after they had run off into the sunset (or so she liked to think of it) that she was going to really make an art of it, she was going to find the perfect kiss. Not just the most perfect kiss in the world, but the more perfect kiss for  _ Rose _ . She wanted to be the world’s leading expert in kissing her. 

She was almost there. 

Soft nips to the other woman’s lips, a quick brush of her tongue, an increase in pressure on the back of her head, slight tug at her hair, and there it was - the whimper. God, she loved that whimper.  _ She _ could make  _ Sin Rostro _ whimper like that and it was more intoxicating than any alcohol she had ever consumed. 

With a tug, she pulled Rose over the center console to straddle her lap. Impatiently, she pushed Rose’s skirt up over her hips and dragged her nails roughly down the skin of the other woman’s thighs. Rose bucked her hips, hissing slightly.  
  
That was something else Luisa loved about this new state of her relationship - she could leave marks now. Not only that, but Rose wanted her to. More often than not Luisa caught her in the bathroom, eyes dark, reverently following the way scratches arced down her back from where Luisa had dug in her nails, running her fingers across the marks Luisa left with nips and sucks across her chest and neck and the shadows of where Luisa had gripped her hips so tightly. Luisa had stopped one day, panting, asking her if it was all right, if she minded that she was so intent on consuming her like that and Rose had flushed so  _ prettily _ that she never hesitated again. 

Rose was now rolling her hips insistently, her hands tangled needily in Luisa’s hair, begging with her body if not her voice, and Luisa grinned.

“Look at you,” she said huskily. “You want it so badly.”  
  
She felt Rose’s fingers tighten slightly in her hair. 

“Don’t you?” she pressed. 

Rose bucked her hips in response. 

“Tell me,” Luisa said.

The other woman’s gaze darkened, but she didn’t speak. 

“Tell. Me.,” she repeated, sliding her hands up underneath Rose’s shirt and drawing her nails down the other woman’s back, slowly and intently. Rose growled and leaned in to kiss Luisa roughly, but she turned her head, pulling the other woman back roughly. 

“Tell me and I’ll give you what you want.”

Rose was panting lightly now, a lovely sheen of sweat along her chest and neck. 

“Please,” Rose breathed. 

“Hmm?” Luisa asked, wrapping her hands around Rose’s hips tightly. 

“Please,” Rose repeated, a little louder. 

“Please what?” Luisa asked, tipping her head up and pulling Rose’s down so that their lips nearly touched. 

“Please fuck me.” 

That was all she needed to hear. She took Rose’s lips in a bruising kiss as she reached between the other woman’s legs and shoved her underwear aside, feeling her wetness glide across her fingers, warm and soft like honey. “You’re so ready for me,” Luisa husked, biting down on Rose’s lower lip as she took her with two then three fingers.   
  
Rose was wanton, riding her hand without shame, taking every bit of what Luisa had to give her. 

She could have fucked her like that all day. But soon, Rose’s gasps turned to groans which turned to moans and she was tightening around her fingers, her head thrown back. Luisa took the opportunity to give a quick bite, just small enough to bruise on the other woman’s neck, feeling the way that small jolt pushed Rose even further over the edge.   
  
And then it was over. Luisa felt a proud thrill run along her spine. Almost perfect. Almost. 

As Rose collapsed against her, panting to catch her breath, they were both startled by a knock at the window. They snapped their gazes to the window where another woman was attempting to look nonchalant. 

“Um,” she coughed. “You called for a tow?”

Rose groaned and dropped her head to Luisa’s shoulder as the other woman laughed.

“This is your fault,” Rose muttered. 

“At least it’s not a guy,” Luisa replied. The redhead pushed the passenger door open and stood, pulling her skirt down, slapping Luisa’s hand away as she pinched at her thigh teasingly as she also climbed out of the car. 

“Sorry about that,” Luisa said cheerfully. 

Smirking, the driver responded, “Been there.”

Luisa laughed and Rose smiled. 

“So you know how it is.”

Turning her attention toward them fully, the other woman let her eyes linger down Rose’s body and back up again. “I do. Especially if I had freckles over there.”

Rose looked down at Luisa with a haughty look on her face. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re gorgeous, we get it.”

The driver laughed. “You aren’t so bad yourself,” she said to Luisa. 

“And we’re done,” Rose said quickly, ushering Luisa out of the way and gesturing for the driver to get to work. 

“That could have been an  _ opportunity _ , Rose.”

The driver laughed as Rose said, “I don’t share, Luisa. You’d think you would know that by now.” 

“Who said you were going to be doing the sharing?” Luisa asked, her eyebrow raised. Rose paused. Then, “I don’t think I want to be shared either.” 

The other woman’s gaze flicked to the driver. “No offense.” 

“None taken,” she replied.  
  
Luisa felt warmth spread throughout her chest as Rose’s eyes found hers. 

“Okay?” Rose said quietly. 

“‘Okay?’” Luisa replied. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
She leaned up and kissed Rose firmly then pulled back slightly. “You’re mine.” 

“Yeah,” Rose answered quietly. 

“Just for me.” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s more than fucking okay, Rose,” Luisa said, her voice rough. “That’s _ everything _ .” 


End file.
